


How and Why Guy Lost His Ugly Yellow Tunic

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, ugly yellow tunic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: Robin leaves Marian all hot and bothered, so Marian goes in search of relief.





	How and Why Guy Lost His Ugly Yellow Tunic

Marian stormed back into the castle.

Damn him! He was such a tease. Always tempting her, but never taking it to the next step. Such a prude. And she was damn tired of it. Well, no more. She would have a man, and she would have one soon. Robin be damned.

Now, who...?

Her choices were limited, of course. She could probably seduce Allan, Will, or Much quite easily. Well, maybe not Much so easily. He'd stutter and flubber on about Robin for a while, but eventually he'd give in. He was such a man. Little John wouldn't be easy at all, but he was her father's age, and while he was a good man...just no. Marian wasn't going there. A bit too much ick factor involved for her.

So that left Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Oh, Guy...why, yes. The perfect mark, of course. He'd been interested in her since his arrival in Nottinghamshire.

The more she thought about it, the more she liked her choice.

He was tall and handsome in that brooding sort of way. He had long legs, large hands, and quite the package. Unless, of course he padded his leathers. But he really didn't seem the type.

So Sir Guy it was.

Now, she needed a plan. Half a plan would probably do, really. He would be fairly easy, too.

Well then, when and where?

Definitely soon. It was that time of the month right after her cycle, and she was feeling especially in the mood. Especially after Robin's little tease.

Damn him.

So where? The castle would probably be easiest since they were both here and both had chambers. Not to mention all the other rooms and nooks and crannies just right for a little afternoon delight.

Now to change into something a little more appropriate for the occasion. She headed for her chamber.

~

Marian nudged down the edge of her bodice as far as prudence would allow. Then she put her hair up, leaving lots and lots of skin showing and available for kissing and licking and nipping.

She sighed. She needed to set this plan in motion. The more she thought and planned, the more hot and bothered she got.

This particular gown was form fitting and, best of all, easy to remove. Or not. She left off her under-wrappings just in case a quickie in a cupboard presented itself.

With a last glance in the looking glass, she went in search of her prey, um, Sir Guy.

She wandered—or so she wanted everyone to think—aimlessly 'round the castle. Until finally—finally!—she heard Guy's voice issuing orders to his men, then the sound of his boots stomping up the stairs from the guard's domain.

She leaned against the wall, her bosom thrust out a bit, and waited for him to arrive. She took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse.

“Marian,” he said, coming to a stop.

She heard the surprise and affection in his voice. Felt the heat of his gaze along her body. Definitely the right choice.

She pushed off the wall. “I've been looking for you.” She smiled prettily at him and she slid her hand around his arm. She felt a bit light-headed—who knew this would be so empowering?

“Oh?” He glanced at her hand curled around his forearm and then back into her eyes.

His eyes were really beautiful when they weren't glaring at people. “Yes...I thought perhaps we could spend a little time together. It's been a while, and I was feeling a little lonely.” She smiled again and pouted slightly at the same time.

His gaze traveled her length and back quickly, and a grin broke across his face. “Really?”

Oh, yes; oh, so easy...

She began prattling on about the horrible weather and asking about Locksley, all the while, leading him toward her bed chamber.

“Well, here we are,” she said at long last.

He looked about, getting his bearings. He turned to her with a raised brow, his grin now a smirk. “So we are.”

“Do you think you could come in and light my fire?”

His brows hit his hairline, his eyes went wide; he opened his mouth to speak, but had to clear his throat instead.

Marian smiled and pushed her door open.

Guy swept his arm toward the interior. “After you, my lady.”

She nodded and took a deep breath and stepped inside.

As soon as Guy stepped in behind her and shut the door, she rounded on him and pushed him back against the oaken planks, pressing herself against him. Reflexively, his hands gripped her upper arms.

“Marian?”

She almost laughed at the expression he wore. Stunned would be putting it mildly. She slid her hands up his leather-clad chest to the first fox-faced fastener. “Guy, surely you don’t think I can’t put a match to a log?”

“A clever ruse…my la—”

She pressed her fingers to his lips. “Sshhh…no talking.” Then she replaced her fingers with her mouth.

He growled low in his throat and took control of the kiss.

She broke it off, leaving them both a bit breathless. “Now, Guy, this is my little interlude, so I am in control.”

His eyes darkened to the color of his hair. “Whatever you wish, my lady.”

“First, I wish to remove this jacket…”

He dropped his arms as she made short work of the fasteners. She pushed the leather off his shoulders, and he allowed the garment to drop to the floor. Grabbing the bottom of the sparkly ochre-colored tunic, she forced it up his chest. “You know, Guy…I’ve never really liked this color on you.”

“I shall never wear it again,” he growled, tearing the thing from his body and flinging it away.

“Mmm…smooth…” Marian murmured against his flesh, teasing first one manly nipple and then the other with her tongue.

Guy groaned, and she heard something resembling her name. His hands came to rest on her hips, searing her through the thin fabric of her gown. She gasped lightly, and the desire to feel his hands hot and rough on her skin rushed through her.

She pulled away and his eyes popped open, his unfocused gaze searching her out.

“Undress me,” she ordered. “Slowly…”

Their gazes locked as he stepped forward reaching for the ties at the center of her bodice. Sparks flew at the brush of his fingers against her breasts, even through her clothes. He tugged the bodice loose and reached inside to cup both her breasts. Flames ignited and a small cry escaped her. As pleasurable as the contact was, she took two steps back, leaving her breasts puckered and hanging out of her gown.

“Uh, uh, uh.” She waggled a finger. “I said undress me, not manhandle me.”

He dragged his gaze from her breasts to her face. “God, Marian, you’re killing me.”

“It’ll be well worth your while to have patience.”

“Very well…”

They each took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Guy inspected her gown for any additional fastenings and, finding none, knelt to grab the hem. As he rose, he pulled the dress up.

He exhaled sharply as he passed her unconcealed womanhood. “Mon Dieu.”

She raised her arms, and he yanked the dress completely off, sending it to join his tunic.

She stood completely naked and vulnerable in front him, but the look of utter amazement and awe and worship on his face sent power and confidence rippling through her.

“Now, you, Guy.” She had his pants undone in moments, pushing the wear-softened leather over slim hips and past firm buttocks, his hardened manhood springing free.

“My, oh, my…” Marian breathed, eying it. Her heart pounded at the thought of that wonderful, beautiful piece of flesh inside her. If she wasn’t ready before, she certainly was ready now. Her mouth watered, as did other parts of her body.

She could hardly wait.

Guy toed off his boots and stepped out of his pants.

She led him to the bed and pointed. He rolled into the center and lay spread eagle. Climbing up, she straddled him, pinning his shaft between them.

“Now, you may touch me,” she said, her own voice harsh with longing.

His hands were on her like Much on a squirrel, and she reveled in the slight pain of his squeezing and kneading.

She began to rock against him, soaking him with her arousal.

A long low moan escaped him. “God, Marian—”

“Yes, Guy…”

Lacing her fingers through his, she lifted herself and allowed his hardness to slide into her womanhood. She teased the tip, lifting and lowering herself several times.

Another groan reached her, making her quiver with want. With a single sure motion she impaled herself. Her sharp cry filled the room when the last remnant of her maidenhood was torn away. She stilled, breathing heavily, as her body adjusted.

The pins in her hair had come loose and her hair came tumbling down in a dark cloud.

“It will get better if you keep moving,” Guy suggested softly.

She nodded, but remained anxious of further hurt.

Disengaging his hands from hers, he caressed her inner thighs and parted her curls with his thumbs. Finding her little button, he circled it gently. The discomfort eased and pleasure began to erase its memory. The desire to move took over and so she did, grinding against Guy's thumbs and his groin.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth; tendrils of pleasure coiled within her, tighter and tighter.

Guy settled his hands on her hips. With gentle pressure, he adjusted her movements, encouraging her to lift and slide along his cock.

Ah, mercy...

Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensations now rushing through her. Her head lolled backwards, thrusting her breasts forward.

“Touch them, Marian,” Guy growled.

“I cannot,” she panted as bliss radiated outward from their joined bodies. It would just be—

“Touch them.”

She clapped her hands to them. —wrong. She cupped them, brushing a thumb across each nipple, feeling the weight of them in her palms. But, mercy, it felt so good...

“Oh. God. Yes. Marian,” Guy said in a rough voice, his grip on her flesh tightening as he continued to pump into her. He grunted and groaned her name, his movements becoming erratic.

Her own need flooded her being, and she shifted and rolled and rocked and slid along his shaft.

A moment later, Guy's fingers bit into her hips as he gave one last powerful thrust And then stilled.

His harsh cry triggered her own climax and she keened in pleasure, continuing to ride him until the waves of release ebbed.

She collapsed to his chest, her breathing ragged.

Guy’s heart beat unsteadily beneath her ear, but his strong arms circled her and held her close. Running his hands through her hair, he murmured, “You’re so beautiful. And full of surprises. What brought this on?”

“Oh…you know…I was here, you were here. Opportunity…” He didn’t need to know about a certain rascally outlaw who started the whole thing in the first place.

But she certainly couldn’t complain about the man’s body. He’d been hiding his assets underneath all that black leather. And now that she was well aware of what he possessed, she just might have to avail herself of it every now and again.

Robin be damned.

~ Fin ~


End file.
